


Twenty to One

by Misiiio_x



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misiiio_x/pseuds/Misiiio_x
Summary: Ava has been chased, tortured and broken by a man she once called her lover, he was given the job by an unknown employer to kill her with no remorse or evidence left over, however to this day he has never fulfilled his duty. He has always left her conscious enough to watch as he walks away rolling down his pristine suit sleeves, unscathed and clean. Ava’s seen it countless times, the effortless conflicting beauty as his hair falls over his forehead, as he easily throws his hand across her cheek. The lingering smirk plastered across his face as beads of sweat cascade down his temples. How he can simply watch her squirm and shriek in pain, it was all down to a word. Why? That’s a question she seemed to ask herself unconsciously for months on end. Why does this emotionless sadist exist in a world so ridden with evil already? How can he still walk away brushing it all off as a ‘job’? Why she’s being targeted, being forced to separate herself from society, Ava doesn’t even know.





	Twenty to One

**Author's Note:**

> Well fuck, I guess I'm just gonna post all the crappy one-shot things I've done when I was too high on coffee at 3 am, I don't know how long this is gonna be but I'm imagining some pretty lengthy shit ma d00ds. Enjoy kiddos

You know it’s funny how for the past year I’ve been hiding, running and changing every aspect of myself in the hopes I’ll be able to escape from the deadly grasp of someone I won’t be able to, ever. He has always found me, and right now he has. After months of us being ‘happy’ together, he’s standing next to me with a different agenda one which means I’ll be put six feet under with little remorse and a perfectly polished gun. I’m sitting in the chair which I will die in. It’s even more hilarious that the people who wanted me dead are standing idly around in suits too expensive for their shameless bodies paid with the money of those they’ve mercilessly killed off. They’re silently watching me with only the odd villainous like laugh or chuckle, seemingly lusting over the thought of my body finally falling to the cold concrete in ways they’ve only imagined for too long. The anticipation and eagerness of the single moment you can see my last seconds in this world was slowly bubbling higher. The moment where I’d sway on the battered wooden chair placed carefully just for the occasion was making everyone giddy, the instant a single bullet would crash into my skull and I fall painting the floor with my warm crimson blood was their revolting stimulus.  
Fleeting hope was all I had; me foolishly holding onto it in a most likely futile hope that I’d escape. One wrong move and the dreaded sound of the cold metal pressing against my temple would ring around this empty space. Searching the room for anything, something was all I had. My panic just added the fun to this entire situation; nothing would come out of it but enjoyment for them. “She’s finally gonna die...” taunted one “I’ve been waiting too long for this…” jeered another. It was all white noise my highest priority was trying staying alive.

I felt a hand grab onto my dishevelled hair and pull my head back over the edge of the wooden chair, balancing me precariously on a hind leg. His gun was retracted back just enough so I could still tell it was there, reminding me of my dire situation. I looked into the eyes of the one I once trusted, the one I once loved, he leaned in obviously amused at my position. I spit at his face praying it will mask the fact that I was infinitely scared for my life and the overwhelmingly horrible feeling of betrayal with disgust; his face contorted into what could be described as nothing more than pure rage. He pulled out the handkerchief from his suit and wiped his face, “You’re going to regret that my little… star!” Shoving me I fall in a heap onto the cold concrete ground, only groaning ever so slightly still oh so aware of what he was holding. The sound of multiple heavy footsteps soon followed and I was surrounded by what seemed like a group of rowdy kids at a toy store scrabbling for the latest car set. I was returned with multiple kicks to my already traumatized body, ultimately reopening all the emotional wounds that had left personal de-humanizing scars in me. In the majority of these situations I had been in, as soon as I’d gotten injured just enough, just enough so he would have chipped a little more from my depleting sanity he’d leave, but today there were guests.  
“Please, if you let me go I’ll do any job you ask, I’ll help with human trafficking...I’ll deal drugs anything just…please don’t kill me” I had attempted to sound even slightly vulnerable and scared but I guess they obviously discarded any emotions or sense of sympathy they had years ago because of their brutal profession, if you could even call it that. Deep laughs fill the air at my sad attempt at a bargain for my life, a man dressed identically to the rest stepped forward to crouch next to me and raise my head with his hand “I’m sure you know what we do and the first thing we were ever taught was to never get attached to our targets, pretty boy over here though seemed to forget that…” He tapped my cheek then went back to merge in with the laughing crowd, it felt odd that all these people could act so light-heartedly during such a serious situation, would my death really be that insignificant, that common of a site, that jokes could be thrown around so easily? It will never cease to be disturbing.  
Someone stepped forward and kicked my back so I was turned to face him, a man I thought was the one, standing twirling a gun like a delicate ballerina on his fingertips. “Well, my little Ava…looks like your time is up and your stage is ready; please give us a show...” His voice dropped and his face previously covered in a rage was long gone but replaced it with a look of twisted ecstasy, his eyes perfectly matching the chilly aura around him with barely visible slits. He folded up his sleeves yet again a sight I had seen many times after being pulled through what seemed like hell and back before he easily lifted me up and practically threw my frail body against the desolate chair.

I step lightly on the balls of my feet humming random tunes as I bounce around behind the counter with a cup of coffee in hands. I recently got hired at my sister’s coffee shop as a possible full-time worker a couple days ago and I’ve never been happier even though the job isn’t mine just yet, my sister absolutely despised the thought of me working here and tried to stop me from applying but here I am. The smell as you walk in is inviting and warm so it’s rather pleasant to work for what seems like hours upon hours in here.  
I had just finished practising the decorative design on top of a cappuccino when a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders not less than half a second after I placed my work carefully on the table. “Hey Ava, what you doing?” I whip my head towards the direction of the voice and the hands on my shoulders and grin at the sight of non-other than, Baekhyun who we both agreed was an assassin in his past life because of his often scary ability to sneak up on you. “Gosh, you scared me Baek…and I’m pretty sure you knew you almost ruined my work of art.” I poked my chin towards the sloppy cappuccino art I spent way too long doing in the rare times this place wasn’t bustling with sleep-deprived students and folded my arms. He raised an eyebrow and pointed questioningly at my attempt.  
“Are you sure that’s a work of art…is that meant to be a flower, it looks like a dog?” He never ceases to remind me yet again that I’m horrible at this whole barista thing. “Ok, ok I get it it’s bad now will you please get back on the customer side of the counter, you spend so much time behind here people will start thinking you actually work here...” Baekhyun simply shrugged obviously happy with his low jab at my lacking coffee art skills before opening the counter hatch and walking back over to face me.  
I chuckle and turn to grab a new cup while switching on my often used nagging-mom voice. “Knowing you I see you’ve skipped school today, you do know that lectures aren’t optional right? It’s only half eleven and you’ve already booked it after asking to go to the toilet and your first lecture isn’t even halfway done...” He frowns at my stupidly specific but correct comment before placing his elbows on the counter and cupping his face with his ridiculous ‘puppy eyes’ which he swears gets ‘all’ the girls.  
“You know me so well but because of this giant brain up here I’ll be totally fine when finals start rolling in…” I shake my head at his ability to be so optimistic all the time, despite him being a heavily in debt and currently broke university sophomore. “Alright, Baek sure but as soon as Finals are coming up I don’t even want to see you in here got it? Unless it’s for the eight cups of black coffee you’ll be running on by the hour the week before exams?”

He nodded nonchalantly obviously letting my badgering pass over his head while rolling his eyes. “It’s funny how you’re getting all serious with me about school yet you’re in your final year and instead of studying in the library you’re working in the dingy coffee shop across the street.” I scoff as he obviously forgot that I was a scholarship student with hardly any debt and top grades. “I think you overlooked the fact that I’ve basically been confirmed a first, you, however…” He grinned mischievously before whispering “Well it’s good to know that if I ever need to win over a teacher I can just wave around your dad’s fancy card!” I smack his head with my hand at his snide comment.  
“Anyway you really need to go it’s almost lunchtime and this place is opposite a university…you might want to run before you get trampled by the sea of students.” I say this while looking him up and down and pointing at him with my rather disgusting un-manicured nails “…they won’t even see you as they rush in...” His reaction was nothing less than comical with him dramatically clutching his chest with his hands.  
“It’s not my fault I’m a tiny bit below average Ava, it’s in my genes...” I raised my eyebrows “Oh so know it’s in your genes didn’t you say last week it was because of your shoes?” He suddenly started giggling after my quick remark. “Ava you’re almost beating me with sarcasm which is my obvious forte.” I smirked and equally dramatically flipped my hair back “Oh Baek I forgot to tell you they’ve already changed the world’s most sarcastic persons picture from yours too mine.” He really burst out laughing now. “Ava you’ve grown so much you can finally take my role as leader of sarcasm land!” While wiping a fake tear he grabbed a spoon to role play. “Ava I now appoint you Queen of Sarcasm Land” I twirled and curtsied. “I will protect your land with my life sire...”  
We both laughed loudly until we noticed practically everyone was ogling us. I smiled and started to shoo him away “Ok you really should go n-” Baek cut me off by placing the spoon he was holding in my apron pocket and saying his own goodbye. “ I’m obviously disturbing Queen Ava and all her loyal subjects I better go before I’m sentenced to death!” He bows humorously then stands up and smiles before walking out the door with a last wave and goodbye before crossing the road.

After I watch him, leaving me in a great mood I look across the café beaming too check if anyone needed anything. An old lady beckons me with her hand and I lift the counter hatch and walk towards her. The Lady pointed towards the door before smiling at me and saying “You’ve got yourself a handsome man young lady, make sure you hold onto him before other girls catch him first!” I smile and tell her I would, even though we were both strictly friends since childbirth. As I stood up she grabbed onto my hand and told me to look after myself too, I smiled gratefully again before walking around and taking orders from everyone ready in the café before preparing myself for lunch.  
The lunchtime rush was nearing to an anticipated end because I wasn’t experienced and fast enough yet with the coffee machine I was given the job of clearing tables, the job no one wanted to do but because I’m new it was obviously given to me. Right as I was walking carefully to take a giant tray of cups and plates to the kitchen someone called out from the back booth where the busted bulb wasn’t fixed yet so it was rather dark.  
I turned to see the dulled features of a man looking in my direction, I could just make out that he was young enough to be around my age. “I’m sorry sir let me just put these in the kitchen and I’ll be with you in a moment.” I smiled slightly before rushing into the kitchen and putting down the tray by the sink and running out with my pen and paper in hand. I wasn’t technically supposed to be waiting, but it can’t be that hard right? He was sitting quiet rigidly in the booth while his eyes followed me as I scurried across the polished wood floor.  
I profusely apologised for the broken light before he could even order. “No need for you to apologise it’s fine, everything isn’t perfect forever they will eventually break if under the right circumstances.” I tilted my head slightly in amusement at his deep answer, it’s rare to come across those poetic like people romance novels talk so avidly about. His voice was not very low or seductive but almost addicting, if you were to meet him you’d want to know more about him he just had ‘that’ aura and sweet voice about him that made him seem like a 21st Century prince.  
I looked him up and down slightly awed by the fact that even in the poor lighting you could tell he had unblemished smooth skin which was glowing. Even though it was covered by beanie you could still make out the ends of a bleached and dyed blond fringe peeking out, his eyes were this marvellous chocolate brown colour that seemed to sparkle. He cleared his throat. “I would like a cappuccino with a slice of vanilla cheesecake please...” I nodded and asked him if he wanted anything else. “No I’m fine that’s all thank you.” I scribbled down his order but before turning to walk away.  
I rushed off into the main section of the shop trying to get to the machine as soon as possible I reminded myself the store policy that 'ALL CUSTOMERS MUST BE SERVED AT ALL TIMES, CUSTOMERS CAN ONLY BE SUBJECTED TO NO SERVICE IF THEY DAMAGE SHOP PROPERTY OR PHYSICALLY, MENTALLY OR VERBALLY ABUSE ANY WORKERS OR OTHER CUSTOMERS IN THE SHOP’ this basically meant that I was allowed to serve him.  
I walked behind the counter relieved that lunch was basically over before getting started on the Cappuccino. I started humming yet again while putting the cream on top of the cappuccino and actually making it look 'better’ than my latest attempt, pleased with my achievement I placed it on a tray before cutting a generous slice of cheesecake as well. I hobbled carefully from behind the counter with the tray while looking down at the cup to make sure it was perfect for my first served ‘specialty’ Cappuccino.  
I looked over to see yet again his eyes were on me but now they were narrowed and he wasn’t visibly scowling but you could tell something must have worsened his mood. “Here’s your coffee and vanilla cheesecake sir, enjoy!” I smiled while placing the cup and plate down very carefully in front of him and watched silently hoping it didn’t taste too awful. He looked at the cup and then up at me and picked it up slowly bringing it to his incredibly soft looking lips, he smelled it before taking a sip of less than a teaspoon. I frowned disheartened by his lacking enthusiasm but continued to peer too see if his expressions even changed a tiny bit, placing the cup down he turned to me and cleared his throat.  
“I’m sorry but exactly why are you watching me drink my coffee if you want some I’ll gladly give you a sip?” I immediately went red with embarrassment and he chuckled. I apologised and explained my whole first week on the job situation. “Oh, so this very cup is the first one you’ve ever made and actually served to a customer?” I nodded. “I’m honoured I’ll tell you what I think ok?” I thanked him before carefully sitting the opposite side of him; he really was incredibly handsome. He picked the cup up again and took quite a large sip before placing the cup back down and smiling softly showing off his perfect set of teeth, what wasn’t perfect about this guy. “That…was absolutely perfect!” I immediately grinned even bigger than before and shoved my hand across the table with my pinkie finger sticking out. “Really you mean it…no backsies ok? I wanna tell my sister I need to know you mean it...” He looked amusingly at my hand and then at my goofy smile and chuckled before intertwining his finger with mine. “No backsies and why exactly do you need to tell your sister?” I slightly rolled my eyes “My sister is the owner of this place!”

I smirk and shuffle out of the booth so I could leave him to finish his coffee and cheesecake in peace. Before I could dash off he called out to me “It’s nice to meet you, by the way, I’ll see you again soon…”  
The day of work was rather strenuous after serving a personal coffee; I was stuck behind the counter till seven. As soon as I had finished wiping down the tables after the café was closed at eight I got startled by a feverish knock coming from the front of the store window. I turned around to see Baekhyun swaddled in hoodies holding an extra scarf and jacket. I walk over and let him in. “Please tell me why you’re here, I wanted to quickly finish cleaning so I could go home it’s so cold outside?!” He walked and sat down rubbing his hands together trying to ‘defrost’. “You should be happy I came because all the ice from this morning has gotten worse so no taxis can get up this hill. So I decided to walk you home!” I ruffled up his hair before turning to grab the wet cloth I was using and chucking it in the sink behind the counter. “Thanks but now you’re gonna make me make you a hot chocolate or something which means more cleaning up for me…” He smiled sheepishly before rubbing the back of his neck. “How did you know?”  
After making him a cup of hot chocolate and him basically gulping it all down like a shot he threw me the spare clothes he was holding at me. “You’re lucky I decided to be a good Samaritan and march through the snow and ice to bring you a warm jacket and scarf!” I looked at him all covered in snow and shook my head, he really was such a sweet person. “Thank you, I would have totally frozen to death if you hadn’t.” I grabbed the jacket and scarf from him and put them on before walking to switch off the lights. “Come on then Baek we should hurry it’s getting late!”


End file.
